Problem: Let $n$ be the number of ordered quadruples $(x_1,x_2,x_3,x_4)$ of positive odd integers that satisfy $\sum_{i = 1}^4 x_i = 98.$ Find $\frac n{100}.$

Solution: Define $x_i = 2y_i - 1$. Then $2\left(\sum_{i = 1}^4 y_i\right) - 4 = 98$, so $\sum_{i = 1}^4 y_i = 51$.
So we want to find four natural numbers that sum up to 51; we can imagine this as trying to split up 51 on the number line into 4 ranges. This is equivalent to trying to place 3 markers on the numbers 1 through 50; thus the answer is $n = {50\choose3} = \frac{50 * 49 * 48}{3 * 2} = 19600$, and $\frac n{100} = \boxed{196}$.